Don't mess with Nemesis
by illicit-666
Summary: Nemeen exchanges to Hogwarts for her final year. HBP ignored, sorry if anyone is offended.sorry chapters took so long to add but hey... I blame university and 4 hours of travelling a day!
1. Chapter 1

1)

Walking through Kings Cross station was fun, never seen so many people wanting a train in my life! I probably shouldn't have been listening to my mp3 player either, hmm, that was a bit embarrassing. I suddenly started singing and dancing to 'Better Do Better' by Hard-Fi. Let's just say knocked a few trolleys around and had many stares.

It took a very long-while to find the all mystic platform 9 and 3/4, fortunately the owl that I had been sent, poor thing flew all the way from Hogwarts to South Australia, had directions for getting onto the platform and subsequently the train.

Yes, I mentioned the great land of down under. I'm an exchange student from South Australia, I convinced my parents to allow me to exchange to Hogwarts for my last year, and it took me a while. I would technically be half way through yr. 12 if I was back home but as it was when I finished yr11, the equivalent to 6th year, I still had six months before I could start at Hogwarts. So for the first five months I worked a menial job so I could afford to come over to England. The last month before school I spent in Scotland, Ireland and Wales, spending almost all the money I had earned.

I had arrived at the train station early so I could avoid the crush of students, it worked, and I had gotten a cabin to myself. I had been sitting to start with but then one of my all-time favourite songs came onto my mp3 player, "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Now an epic classic like that can't not elicit joy into the hearts of music lovers and as I mentioned before, I get a bit too enthusiastic. So I was dancing around the cabin singing along to Freddie Mercury when I heard a voice: "Ah, Bohemian Rhapsody, a classic, one of my dad's favourites."

I turned to stare, mortified, at a girl with bushy hair and the air of intelligence. She was actually very pretty, like a wood nymph, I smiled at my observation.

"So you like Queen? You know that'll stop working as we get closer to Hogwarts? Sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl," said the girl, smiling with a tinge of all-knowingness.

"Hi, I'm Nemeen Cahill. Sorry you had to see that," I replied grinning at Hermione.

"Oh my god! You're an Aussie!"

"Yes, and you're a Pom, your point being?"

"Sorry, we don't meet many Australians here because your school system is so different... So, the reason I came in here was to ask if you didn't mind if my friends and I sat in here with you?" Hermione asked after pinking with embarrassment.

"No, go ahead, I shouldn't break out into song again," I replied inwardly laughing at her humiliation. I was going to have to get used to being the upside down girl and to tell you the truth it didn't bother me, yet.

Hermione turned and beckoned someone in and I unfocused my eyes and looked again to see I had nothing to worry about from her. As I was studying Hermione's aura, two more joined hers, one of them held deep affection for her and, the other, tentative love. I re-focused my eyes in time to gape at one of the two guys who had just entered my cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

2)

"Harry Potter?" I managed to stammer out.

He smiled and said, "Being famous does have its perks, I don't have to introduce myself. This is Ron Weasley, and you are?"

"Nemeen Cahill, I'm an exchange student from Australia, technically I'm a 7th year but normally I'd be in yr12." I replied after picking my jaw up from the ground.

"You're an Aussie!" exclaimed Ron.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yes and as I've already pointed out to Hermione, you are all Poms! Going to a school full of Poms was better than one full of Kiwis, plus, we beat you in cricket."

Both boys looked taken aback and Ron looked confused. "Cricket is a muggle sport, eleven per team and its one of my favourite sports. The Kiwi is the national bird of New Zealand and therefore they are nicknamed Kiwis. Don't worry, I'm here because I'd prefer to be on the other side of the world than close to home. I haven't a preference over kiwis or Poms," I explained probably starting to ramble. "All right if intros have been settled, I think I could use some 'Sweet Transvestite', Its a song," I had to explain yet again at Ron's look of horror. I replaced the earplugs in my ears and sat again.

The three sat down, Hermione next to me but not too close, don't want to get too close to the freak...

They started talking, assuming I couldn't hear them and when I hear Quidditch mentioned I had to put in my two cents, "Australia is the under dog but with the defeat of America, we look ready to take on England." I took out my earpieces and turned off my mp3 player; it was getting staticy anyway.

"Australia couldn't beat England if the England team were all stupefied," Harry stated, laughing at my supposed folly.

"You haven't seen them play recently have you? They have a new secret weapon! Their new beater was a softball player, I had to play against her once when she was younger, ball hit me in the head and I was out cold for two days and that ball wasn't even bewitched," I replied indignantly.

"What's softball? If the ball is so soft then how did it knock you out cold?" Ron asked, yet again confused.

"Its another muggle game and the ball is not soft, I hated that game!" Hermione told Ron. "You must be muggle born to know so many muggle sports. Also did you know it's rude to call people by their first names unless they tell you that you may use it?" Hermione then said to me.

My eyes widened with horror, "Yeah I'm muggle born but back in Oz everyone calls you by your first name. I'm so sorry!"

"Its ok, Hermione was just pointing it out for future reference. She comes off a bit snobbish sometimes," Harry said to me reassuringly. "Its ok if you call us by our first names."

Hermione stood and stated, "I have to go to a meeting for Head boy and girl and prefects." She then turned to me, " you should change into your robes soon," and she marched out.

I turned to Harry and Ron, "is she always this bossy?"

"Yep." "Pretty much." were the replies. I shrugged and pulled out clothes from a shoulder bag on the seat next to me. I pulled out my soccer ball and softball glove before I could get to my robe.

"Who's the new kid with all the muggle junk?" asked a sneering voice from the door. I turned my head to see a very beautiful blonde guy standing leaning against the doorframe. I unfocused my eyes and saw a potentially good aura with a lot of muddy dark patches.

"Hey earth to freak! God you must be retarded or something!" the guy spat at me.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" Harry snarled.

"Its ok Potter, I'm leaving," he smirked at Harry before turning to me, "you haven't seen the last of me, freak." Then he left.

The rest of the train ride was relatively uneventful.


	3. Chapter 3

3)

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had returned half an hour earlier, out and up to an odd, horse-less carriage. The other three had to problem climbing into one, so I followed.

Looking out the window, I caught my first glimpse of Hogwarts. It was amazing; lots of lanterns lit the path leading up to the castle and in some of the windows. The waxing moon cast an almost silver shimmer over the castle.

Harry reached over and shut my mouth. When I looked at him in question he smiled and said, "You should have been here first year, crossing the lake in a boat, it was daunting but amazing.

"He smiled again, reminiscing.

When the carriage pulled up alongside the entrance to the castle, we all got out and filed in, with me tying to see more of the castle but was jostled inside.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped inside the entrance hall so suddenly that I bumped into them. Hermione turned to me and said, "You'll need to be sorted, that's McGonagall," she pointed to a severe looking woman, "she oragnises all the first years, so you better ask her what to do."

"Ok," I said and then added, "and Miss Granger, thank you." I smiled at her genuinely, like I hadn't smiled in a while.

Hermione smiled at me and simply stated, "Its Hermione." She, Ron and Harry all turned and walked into the Great hall, leaving me to face McGonagall alone.

"Excuse me, Ms McGonagall, I was told you could help me, I'm the exchange student from Australia." I said with a nervous smile.

She smiled at me then looked at her clipboard then said, "Ah, yes, miss Cahill. Just a quick hint here, refer to your teachers as professor, just an English thing." I nodded my understanding and she went on, "You'll be sorted after the first years with Miss McCoy from Canada." She then ushered me, along with the first years, into the Great Hall in two lines. I was at the back with, which I presumed to be Miss McCoy.

I scanned the hall and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione seated at a long table, they all smiled at me. I smiled back and then let my gaze travel around the room, registering where the horrible blonde boy sat and then up. I gasped when I saw the ceiling, perfectly resembling the night sky out side. I stumbled on until I could wrench my gaze from the ceiling.

We all stopped before the raised dais where a stool had been placed in front of what I had to assume was the teachers' table. McGonagall placed a very tatty wizard's hat on top of the stool and stepped back with reverence. I raised my eyebrow at the hat but it seemed that everyone was waiting for it to do something.

Suddenly it started to sing. If I had been on a stool, I would have fallen off of it. The song finished and McGonagall explained we were to go up when our name was called and put the hat on. I was rather incredulous but when the hat called out one of four things after being placed upon a first year's head, I felt more apprehensive because it was sorting them.

Finally McGonagall called out, "This year we have two exchange students entering their seventh year. One is from Australia; the other is from Canada. All right, with that, Cahill, Nemeen."

I walked forwards and put the hat on my head. "Ah, here's our Aussie."

"Yes and you're a Pom and we beat you at the cricket." I thought back indignantly, forgetting my surprise and fear.

"I meant no disrespect, young'n and I'm more Scot than Pom. Right, now to sorting you. Well ye'd fit well in two houses but being muggle-born, you can't be in Slytherin so it had better be... GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted out loud and a table erupted into cheers, I noticed gladly it was the one I had seen my friends at earlier.

I hurried down the steps only to miss the last one and fall to the ground. I unrolled myself, stood up and limped slightly over to sit next to Hermione. As all the Gryffindors stopped laughing at my misfortune, the hat shouted out that Georgette McCoy's house was to be Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore (yet again I was only assuming) stood and made a very short speech. When he had finished food magically appeared on the table. I had never seen such a spread, at home we brought our own lunch or bought it because we went to school in a place most people that was a university in Adelaide and no one lived there. I had commute there everyday by train.

I ate many things, mostly meat, then sat back contentedly. Suddenly all the food disappeared and was replaced by dessert, I groaned and didn't try anything, I felt too sick already.

I watched Ron with growing amusement; he was stuffing his mouth with all sorts of desserts like eating was going out of fashion. "I thought the English were meant to be proper," I laughed at him. "You remind me of Augustus Gloop," yet again I got a confused look "a character from a book and two movies."

A black guy sitting with an Irish guy suddenly looked at me, "So you're the Aussie, we were waiting for you to speak. I owe you a galleon, mate," the last was said to the Irish bloke next to him.

"Yes, I'm an Aussie. You're all Poms, except you," I said the last to the Irish guy, "We beat you at cricket, you gave us the game and we kicked your asses at it. Stereotypically I live by the beach, surf and drink fosters where as you all sit around having tea and crumpets or spend your time repressing the Scotts and Welsh. Where as you," I stated turning towards the Irish bloke, "you drink McGuiness until you pass out and do it all again the next day while listening to U2, the greatest band to come out of Ireland." I stopped panting and looked around to see looks of fear, confusion and... Humour? Yes, humour.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing at me, already having received part of my speech. Others were slowly grinning after they got over the initial shock of being insulted and realised that I had also insulted myself.

The Irish guy blinked then offered his hand, " Seamus Finnigan, yes I drink Guiness, but not till I pass out and I don't really like U2." I smiled and shook his hand and the greetings continued like that so I relaxed.

When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood and wished us goodnight. I followed Harry and Ron out because Hermione had to lead the 1st years to Gryffindor. I got very confused by the third floor but continued to follow in any case.

We entered through a portrait of a very fat lady and Hermione was standing in the middle of the common room waiting to take me up to bed. I followed gratefully and slept immediately after my head hit the pillow of my new four poster bed.


	4. Chapter 4

4)

I am an early riser, early to bed, early to rise. I just can't help it. So on my first day of lessons I was up at 6:30 and watched everyone sleep. I got up and showered and dressed and was ready by 7:15.

Hermione finally woke up as I was sitting on my bed reading one of my favourite novels, 'Alyzon Whitestarr' by Isobelle Carmody.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked as she sat up.

I showed her the cover and seeing her confused look I explained, "Its a muggle book, fiction. It's by an Australian author, my favourite in fact. It's about a muggle getting an enhancement of her senses and being able to smell sickness in people. It's actually pretty close to reality; despair and indifference can make someone's aura sick and dark. I can read auras by the way and I also have the ability of astral projection." I stopped realising that, yet again, I was rambling.

"You do some weird things for the wizarding world. I'm also muggle-born but sort of severed all ties to anything muggle-like except my parents of course."

I then explained how my school worked, that I lived at home then went to school each day then came back home. My father loved sports, especially cricket and Aussie-rules football. I played many including soccer, softball and basketball and my mother instilled in me a love of 'fantasy' novels.

Hermione suddenly jumped up realising the time. I laughed at her and put my book down. I yelled that I would wait for her in the common room and left our dorm. Harry and a half-asleep Ron were deep in conversation and Ron had his back to me. I crept down and held my finger to my lips when Harry saw me. He nodded and hid a smirk.

I crept up behind Ron, slowly and when I was behind him I put my hands on his shoulders and quickly yelled, "Rah."

Ron jumped so high you could see air between his feet and the floor. Harry and I laughed so hard I was curled on the floor with tears streaming down my face whilst harry was sitting doubled over on a couch clutching his side.

Ron glared at us both and stalked out of the portrait hole. I looked at Harry who shrugged and giggled a bit more before Hermione came down.

"Where's Ron?" she asked and that was it, Harry and I broke into hysterics again. Hermione looked at us funny and we all left for breakfast with Harry and me still laughing.

The smell of breakfast was overwhelming as we entered the Great Hall. We spotted Ron wolfing down pancakes and we sat with him. He glared at Harry and me again.

"Ron, I wasn't picking on just you, if Harry had had his back to me, he would be the one jumping high enough to hit the roof. I'm sorry, friends?" I explained to Ron.

Ron nodded and smiled a little before returning to his assault on the pancakes.

Someone handed me a stack of papers as I was eating a piece of bacon. Obviously it was a 'take one and pass 'em on' thing but the paper was blank. I gasped as my timetable appeared on the page.

I had transfiguration first followed by potions.

"Hand me your timetables, I want to see which classes I have with you," I said to my three friends, they complied quickly. "I have transfiguration first with Harry and Ron then Potions with Harry..." I rattled off. The two lessons I didn't have with any of them were Charms and Divination.

"Oh well, as long as you can show me where they are, I'll be fine," I conceded.

Harry, Ron and I left for Transfiguration soon after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: as of yet i haven't put one in... Here it goes, I only own those things which I have created eg, Nemeen, the plot, any words I may have made up... Any stealing them from me without asking first will bring down my full insanity upon your heads... I am insane and admit it...

5)

That horrid little Malfoy was in most of my classes, worst of all Charms. He wasn't in divination thankfully, although the teacher was over dramatic.

Astral projection, being able to read auras and a few visions meant I had to be in divination, which was a small class.

I liked transfiguration; I sat by myself behind Harry and Ron but in front of Malfoy. I had to put up with stupid snide comments from the repulsive but very good looking guy.

I used to be good at the art of transfiguration back home but doing nothing for six months proved disastrous to my abilities. In our first lesson we were instructed to turn a teddy bear into a teapot. My teapot was furry and when I tried to pour out tea, stuffing came with it.

Sniggering came from behind me and I turned to glare at Malfoy and his friend Zabini. His teapot was perfect and I growled at him. Many people who don't know me aren't actually scared of me which is their problem. My name, Nemeen, was derived from Nemesis, the Greek god of revenge and I lived up to my name, still do.

I turned back to the front and for the rest of the lesson tried to ignore snide comments and snickers from behind me. They were acting like two jealous teenage girls and I almost told them that... Almost.

Potions was different, I sat next to Harry and Malfoy sat on the other side of the classroom.

Having a classroom in the dungeons was odd. It was dank and cool and I could quite easily have gone there on a 40C day back home. I could also have quite easily been wearing pants like the guys but uniform dictated I had to wear a skirt! I hate skirts!

The teacher looked like he had been force-fed sherbet I told Harry of my observations and his snort earned us a "Look".

"Ah, our celebrity and our exchange student, would you care to share your little joke with the rest of the class? Please, we all like a good laugh," Snape sneered at us.

I opened my mouth to reply but Harry shook his head slightly at me, so instead of repeating my observation I mumbled, "No, sir."

"Very well then, may I get back to my lesson then? Good, anymore distractions and I will take off points."

Malfoy, who was sitting on the opposite side of the classroom and a row ahead, turned to sneer at us. I glared back but still he did not get the idea to fear me. More fool him.

A/N i find these anoying myself but need to say this, I have finished the story so if I get any reviews they will be helpful and i will edit accordingly. Also if i do not get any reviews, i will not post the next chapter and that really is a good one. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

6)

I got lost on my way to Charms because Harry had to run off to another class, so I had to ask a few paintings for directions. I got there just as everyone was entering so when I finally entered every seat was taken, bar one.

I placed my things down and sat next to the stupid Malfoy who still didn't realise that I was dangerous. He smirked at me then turned back to watch Flitwick.

First lesson of the year and we were told that who we were seated alongside would be our partner all year. 'Damn!' I thought, 'this really sucks!'

Malfoy turned to me and smirked again, "Well if we are going to be partners, we had better introduce ourselves. I'm Draco Malfoy," he said and held out his hand.

"Nemeen Cahill, I'm the Australian exchange student," I replied and shook his hand.

"Ah, you are the Aussie, I thought so because of your tan. You must live near the beach."

"No, I live on eight and a half acres near the Barossa, we have horses and chickens and cats and rabbits. Because you are a Bloody Pom," I spat out the word Pom; "I must assume you drink tea and play cricket and soccer and suck at cricket at least." I was getting sick of the whole stereotypical 'Aussie' thing, especially when it came out of the mouth of a spoilt rich boy with no understanding of me; or Australia really.

"Cricket? Soccer? Muggle games! You're a filthy mudblood," he snarled back at me.

I stood up and shouted, "I assume you're "pure blood"," using finger quotations. "What makes you so sure you are better than I am because of our parents? I bet my parents love me and my sisters more than yours do you!" I was shouting so loud that I had the attention of the entire class.

"Love! Pah, no one needs love! It's a weakness. My parents realise love is needless and trained me that way but why am I explaining this to you, a filthy little mudblood," his voice was quite but menacing where as mine was loud but no less dangerous.

"Do you know what my name means? It is derived from Nemesis, therefore it would be very unwise for you to mess with me."

"What do I care what your name means? A bloody mudblood has no power over me, especially a backward one from Aust..." He never got to finish because I had launched myself at him and had my hands around his throat before he even knew what was happening.

By the time someone managed to pull me off of him his pale white skin was blue and he lay whimpering on the ground. I calmed as soon as I was pulled off and turned to see who had rescued Malfoy. I knew as soon as I saw them, I was in big trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is it you hoped to achieve by strangling Mr. Malfoy? Might I remind you, at Hogwarts we don't solve our problems with violence," Professor McGonagall said holding onto my wrist. She was surprisingly strong.

I flushed red, ashamed at having lost my temper. I looked back down at Malfoy who was changing from blue to red and sputtering that I should be expelled and sent back to where I came from.

"Miss Cahill, will you please come with me? You too Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said simply and I started to follow.

"Me? Why me? I haven't..." he sputtered angrily until McGonagall quelled him with a look.

We followed her to her office amicably enough with Malfoy glaring at me every so often. I looked straight ahead and did not glance at the boy I had recently tried to kill with my bare hands, my anger buried with plans of revenge for another time.

Malfoy and I sat in front of McGonagall's desk while she sat behind it and tiredly rubbed a hand over her face. "Miss Cahill, will you please go first? What happened? And Malfoy, no interruptions."

"Well, I was partnered with Malfoy for the rest of the year, so we both thought it sensible to introduce ourselves properly and..." I explained my version of events, telling them exactly how they were.

Then Malfoy went, "I introduced myself and she must have taken it to mean I thought myself better than her so she tried to kill me." I gaped at him, He Was LIEING and made it seem that I was insane. I'll admit I'm strange but I have my full sanity.

McGonagall held up a hand to silence my protests and stated simply, "You will both serve detentions with me on Sundays for as long as I think you need and I'm sure Professor Flitwick will find it just to give you one for disrupting his class. It is almost lunch, so you may head down to the Great Hall." To Malfoy she added, "I'm sure Miss Cahill doesn't know her way around at the moment so you have to show her to lunch. If I find you got her lost, you will have an extra detention, is that understood?" Malfoy nodded and we both left.

"I can't believe you lied," I said to him still confounded and a little angry.

"Can't you? I'm surprised Potter hasn't unloaded every last piece of hatred on you yet. Wait a while, it will happen." He eyed me up and down, "you may be a hot mudblood but you're still a mudblood."

"I can't believe you're still trying to antagonise me, even after I almost killed you. You must have a death wish," I tried to warn him again. "For the last time; cross me and you will be sorry!"

"Consider me warned," he said in mock-fear. We had reached the Great Hall, "you go first, I have a reputation to up hold."

"What, being beaten by a mudblood female?" I laughed and entered the Great Hall amid a great cheer from the Gryffindor table.

I was slapped on the back as I sat down and got many congratulations including, "Almost had him," and "Better luck next time!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione who had come in after me looked perplexed at why I was being congratulated and had to ask me to explain. When I had finished Harry and Ron had huge grins on their faces and Hermione was trying to look disapproving but her act was belied by the smile slowly growing on her face.

Hermione and I had a free period after lunch so I convinced her, it really wasn't that difficult though, to show me the library. As soon as I entered I stopped, my eyes watering in joy. My mouth opening and closing like a fish's.

"Let me live here! Or at least kill me so I can die happy!" I exclaimed to Hermione. She laughed at my reaction and led me to a table.

I spent the entire Free getting up, getting several books, sitting down and skimming through the books and repeating the sequence until the end of the lesson.

My last real lesson of the day was Divination. Hermione showed me the way all the while mumbling about the uselessness of such a lesson. I smiled to myself because although I disliked the lesson, it was useful to me.

The first thing we did was simple crystal ball gazing, I was never very good at this but I did manage to get a shadowy figure.

Trelawny stood in front of me and gasped. I stopped trying to see more of the image and looked at her questioningly.

"My dear! Your aura's pulsing," she gasped.

I unfocused my eyes and looked at hers. "Is it," I replied, "yours isn't. But you seem to sick in the throat."

Everyone looked at us and I groaned inwardly. It seemed I was the only one in the class that could do any divining, damn!

"You can read auras? What else are you capable of?" Trelawny inquired.

"Astral projection and visions. I'm not very good at the crystal ball though. Goddess only knows why." I answered getting a little aloof.

"Ah, one who follows the ways of the Goddess. Wicca? Mmmm. You are certainly blessed. Homework tonight, 500 words on Aura reading. And remember, keep your inner-eye open," with that we were dismissed.

Hermione was right, it was a pretty pointless lesson but one I had to take.

My last lesson of the day was a free it was so I could get my SACE (South Australian Certificate of Education) therefore my two frees were supposed to be open access lessons for Maths Studies, German and Classical Studies. Fortunately over half the years work was complete due to my six months off.

I sat in Gryffindor common room and did Maths, statistics, gotta love statistics (much sarcasm). I often had to correspond with my Maths teacher back home through the fire, I just didn't understand statistics and it didn't help that my Graphics calculator didn't work at Hogwarts. I resolved to ask Hermione whether she knew how to make it work.

I gave up on Maths and was practicing my German when Harry and Ron entered the portrait. "Hallo, wie geht's? Hat unser Stunde uns gefallen?" I asked them and seeing their looks of confusion, realised I had still been speaking German and translated, "Hi, how are you? Did you enjoy your last lesson?"

Harry smiled, "Not really. Malfoy was in it, we could have used you to liven things up a bit," he added with a grin.

I smiled back and decided I could use their help, "I need help with Classics, do you mind reading through lines with me?"

"Sure... Lines?" Ron began.

I handed them both a copy of the play '_Oedipus the King_' by Sophocles.

"Right, I'm Jocasta and the Chorus. Harry you be Oedipus and the attendant. Ron you be Creon, Teiresias and the other characters."

We started to read lines and as we got more animated and more people came into the common room, our audience grew. By the time Oedipus stumbled out blind, the whole common room was filled with Gryffindors watching us. I concluded with the Chorus' epilogue and bowed to our audience. Harry and Ron quickly followed suit. We got such applause, surprisingly because I hadn't thought we were that good.

We left for dinner after I had put all my school things back in my dorm.

A/N: Thankyou Southern Witch 13! Finally a review! These two chapters are for you! It was sad about Steve Irwin but I didn't like him all that much because he portrayed the typical Aussie stereotype and most of us aren't like that...


	8. Chapter 8

8)

Flitwick decided not to give Malfoy and I a detention but to defer to McGonagall.

The first of the detentions with McGonagall was right after dinner on the first Sunday. I had my book with me at dinner so could take it and read during detention. Harry and Ron assured me I would be too busy to read but I took it anyway.

I got to McGonagall's classroom and found Malfoy was already there. He sneered at me as I entered but didn't say a word.

"Ah, Miss Cahill, please take a seat and I'll explain how these detentions will work," I sat on the other side of the room to Malfoy. "You will come here each week and I may have something for you to do, I may not. This week I don't so I guess it was a good thing you brought a book, Miss Cahill. I will place a spell over both of you so neither of you can physically attack each other and I will leave and hopefully you can learn some manners towards each other." She waved her wand and left.

I pulled out '_Alyzon Whitestarr'_ and began to read. Malfoy kept creeping closer and closer trying to be surreptitious and when I felt a whoosh of air against my ear, I turned my head to look at him. His hand was poised an inch away from my right ear, obviously McGonagall's spell had worked.

I smiled at Malfoy and turned back to my book. What a spoilt little rich snob! Yet he was devilishly handsome… I was not developing feelings other than hate towards him.

After a while a ball of paper landed on my desk. I looked at Malfoy again and picked up the ball. "MUDBLOOD" was written on the page in big bold letters. I smiled sweetly; "May the Goddess see fit to punish you. Your aura shows that you can be a good person, whether you answer that or not is not my problem." I yet again turned back to my book.

Soon after McGonagall came back to dismiss us. I let Malfoy leave before me then I walked back to Gryffindor. I went straight up to my dorm to set up my section of the room; I still hadn't had time to do it.

I opened my chest and pulled out my soccer ball and softball glove and placed them on the bed. I then pulled out a picture of my friends and I at prom. It was our silly photo and I gazed at it a while before placing it on my bedside table.

Many things followed including several rubber ducks (all with names), my mini Grover (from sesame street), a teddy my best friend had given me when I left, a Daffy Duck, my bright yellow gangster hat and a couple of silly keepsakes. My plastic pistol and cutlass I hung over my pillows along with a non-moving picture of Jonnie Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. I also hung a couple of pictures of my friends (all moving) around my bed.

When I had finished I sat down on my bed wondering what my friends were doing now. Courtney and Amy would be trying very hard not to get up, whereas Alex would already be up trying to finish some homework she had due. I missed them dearly. I decided to write a letter to Codie, my best friend, but knew I couldn't send it until the Hogsmeade trip in two weeks. I sighed when I had finished, Codie would laugh at recent events and I could almost imagine him congratulating me. I climbed into bed thinking of Codie.

A/N: yes! another review! thankyou lady of the lake, it will be 16 chapters long including the epilogue. Sorry about Nemeen, if she's a know-it-all then as am i...


	9. Chapter 9

9)

_"Nemeeeen! Oh Nemeeeen," called a voice I recognised but didn't want to remember, I had tried to forget but it didn't work._

_I tried to run, past classical Greek structures, medieval Europe castles and Ancient Egyptian pyramids but it was no use, I ended up running straight to him. He whom I hated and loved so much, at the same time. I just wanted him to die so I could end the torment and pain._

_"Nemeen, you can't run from me. While you were gallivanting around Britain, I was honing my astral projection skills."_

_"Astral Projection? You mean this is real? Why? Why are you taunting me? Please, just leave me alone..." I sobbed, the pain coming back full force. I knew he was capable of astral projection but I had always bested him in the past._

_He had been my boyfriend in yr10 but then dumped me during the Christmas holidays by an owl message. He then went out with someone I had thought my friend. I had found out from a mutual friend who never seemed to have the tact not to talk about either of them around me. He was the reason I chose to exchange to Hogwarts instead of New Zealand._

_"Matt, why are you here?" I asked tears pouring down my face._

_"Just to remind you not to forget me. And so you don't forget..." he grabbed my wrist and I felt a searing pain. I cried out, I could barely see for tears._

_The pain ceased and I opened my eyes. Matt had gone and on my wrist was a perfect tattoo of his face. It seemed to whisper to me, "don't forget."_

_I sat on the ground and cried._

"Nemeen! Nemeen, wake up!" Hermione hissed while shaking me awake. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and my pillow was soaked.

I sat up and clung to Hermione and cried. "He can astral project better than I can! I can't run from him on that plane! And look what he did," I showed her my wrist, "his powers have grown." I cried into Hermione's shoulder and although she probably didn't understand what I was babbling about she didn't question; just rocked me back and forth while crooning nonsense to me.

Once I had quieted, Hermione made me tell her everything that had happened. I explained and she didn't interrupt once.

"It's almost time to get up. Cheer up! We're going to Hogsmeade today, you can send all those letters you have been writing and a good butterbeer will take your mind off things," Hermione tried to sound very positive about things but I could tell she was worried about me, I normally don't cry in front of people.

"I'll be fine, Hermione, thanks. Don't tell the others, ok? I don't want them to worry unnecessarily," I said and tried to smile to reassure her. I don' think she believed me but she agreed not to tell the others.

We both got ready for breakfast and subsequently the Hogsmeade trip. I wore a long sleeved top to hide my wrist and my favourite pair of jeans. Hermione wore pink, which suited her down to the ground.

At breakfast I sat at the table with a plate of toast in front of me. I wasn't very hungry and had taken only one bite of toast; toast just isn't the same without vegemite.

"Nemeen, you've barely touched you're breakfast," Hermione whispered to me.

Feeling a sudden urge to be stupid I placed both hands on top of my toast and grinned at her, "I've touched it now. Are you happy?" She smiled at me and shook her head as if to say, "Oh dear." I had finally reassured her I was fine.

We all milled into the hall, 3rd years to 7th years and there were many. I tried to stay with Hermione but was separated and bumped into someone. I turned to see whom I had bumped into only to be awarded a glare from Malfoy.

"Stupid backwards mudblood, watch where you are going," he hissed at me.

"Watch your own step, Malfoy. I am currently designing a gun that will work, even here," I smiled sweetly at him and made my way out of the doors.

My fist stop was obviously the owl post service. I had ten very fat long distance letters to send and it cost me a pretty penny. A galleon per address and all ten went to different places. Harry, Ron an Hermione waited inside until I had finished and we all left together.

We all went to Zonko's and then Honey Dukes. I bought chocolate, enough to last me until the next Hogsmeade trip. The amount I had purchased neatly filled in the gap the letters had left in my bag. Ron gaped at the amount of chocolate I had but didn't comment.

Our last stop was the three broomsticks. We passed Malfoy on our way in and he stuck out his foot to try to trip me but I kicked him hard in the shin and was satisfied to see him limp off slightly.

I didn't order anything but took a sip of Ron's butterbeer. Judging by their laughter, my face screwed up in disgust.

We discussed many things, like teachers, lessons, and homework and of course Quidditch, Hermione really didn't like the last topic.

We trudged back to Hogwarts around four and we all felt more relaxed than we had that morning. My happiness remained until the next morning when we got the mail.


	10. Chapter 10

10)

I was up and at breakfast with Harry when the mail came. I didn't expect anything because I had only just sent out all my letters, so I didn't expect any replies for a couple of weeks. Obviously it was a big surprise when Harry nudged me and asked if the owl flying towards us was for me.

The bird landed in front of us and wouldn't give Harry the letter so I took it. On the front of the envelope was my full name, Nemeen Adriana Cahill, in very elegant script. I didn't recognise the handwriting and Harry didn't either.

I opened it and pulled out two pieces of paper. I turned the fist over and I stopped. There on the piece of parchment was a picture identical to the one now tattooed onto my arm.

I slowly put the page down and lifted the other; this one was a letter.

_Dear Nemeen, _

_I told you not to forget me, but did you listen, no. All that chocolate you bought yesterday won't help you and I see you still don't like butterbeer, shame. I think I must have forgotten to tell you, that tattoo on your arm won't come off until one of us dies and I can use it like a beacon. _

_Don't forget me,_

_Matt_

A rushing had begun in my ears, tears were streaming down my face and Harry was trying to get to me, to help me? I could see that Ron and Hermione had entered the hall and were running towards me, and all the Gryffindors, now going fuzzy wore similar expressions of fright and angst. Blackness engulfed my vision.

I opened my eyes to and found I was staring up at a ceiling. "What the hell?" I managed to croak out before the events of the morning came back to me full force so hard I that gasped in shock.

I turned my head to look around the empty room. Then realisation hit me; I was in the hospital wing.

A door opened and in walked Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Dumbledore, McGonagall and someone whom I really didn't expect, Malfoy. I stared at them puzzled and Hermione upon seeing me awake rushed to my side and took my hand. "I had to tell them, I'm sorry but it was necessary," she whispered. I looked at her again confused; I didn't know what she was talking about.

"My dear, I don't believe we have met, I'm professor Dumbledore, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked. I shrugged my shoulders in answer so he continued, "I believe you have a few gifts from the Goddess, a few psychic abilities, were you aware you were also a prophet?" Again I looked at him confused.

Harry took the chance to speak, "You got that letter from Matt and you started to swoon, I caught you as you fell off the chair so you wouldn't hit your head and your eyes were closed. Suddenly you opened your eyes, but they weren't your eyes, they were glowing silver, then they flashed green, brown and two shades of blue they continued to flash between those colours as you spoke. What you said scared the absolute shit out of me, sorry professors." Harry explained.

"We all heard it, but only us, it was like you spoke into our minds," Ron piped up.

"Yes, my dear, you said some very terrifying things," Dumbledore added.

I was getting sick of everyone dancing around the topic, "What the hell did I say? Because, guess what I don't remember anything from between reading the letter to waking up here."

"_"Five will fight the dark one, a hero, a brain, a prince, a geek and one of the Goddess. Two will teach them, help them to fight but will not fight themselves. The outcome is not yet set but if the five divide, they will fall."_ was what you said," Draco recited.

Hermione piped up again, "Since we were the only ones to hear the prophecy and your eyes flashed the colours of our own, we must be the five. Harry, is the hero because he is the boy-who-lived; I'm the brain, because I'm smart; Malfoy is the prince because he is referred to as the prince of Slytherin; Ron is the geek because well, sorry Ron, you are a geek; and you are one of the Goddess, your name is derived from Nemesis, you follow the Goddess and you have more power than us all. We must stick together because as you said, if we divide, we fall."

I slumped back against the pillows trying to take it all in. I turned to Malfoy, "How do you feel having to work with mudbloods?"

"I think I can handle it, you could probably call me Draco anyway, if we are to save the world together. But what of Matt? Can't he hear us?"

Hermione answered that one, "I have read about these and in every reference, it claims he can only see what Nemeen is doing, not hear."

"What of the final battle though? He will be able to know where she is and subsequently all of us, it also seems pretty obvious he is on the dark side," mused Ron.

We discussed the situation for a while, without getting anywhere until I realised, I was supposed to have a detention with Draco. I said, as much to McGonagall who smiled at me and told me that we could skip tonight and that instead of detention next week, our training would begin.

Dumbledore finally suggested we should all go to bed. I got out of the hospital bed and followed the other four out. When we got out of the hospital wing I turned to Draco, "You will get the chance to act on the goodness in your aura. Oh, yeah, I'm sorry for almost killing you but you had it coming."

"Apology accepted, I think..." Draco replied trying hard to be nice, and we all headed for our beds.


	11. Chapter 11

11)

Sundays were fun but getting increasingly busy because my end of year exams for Maths, German and Classics were fast approaching. I also got a few letters from my friends and one from my family. My friends were also getting busy because their end of year exams were coming up. My exams were to be held on a weekend in the middle of the exam weeks for my friends. It just so happened that my first two exams, Maths and German fell on the next Hogsmeade visit, so Hermione offered to send my letters for me.

My first exam was Maths and I finally had the full use of my Graphics Calculator, Hermione had found a spell to make it work. Fortunately for me, most of the exam was calculus, my best topic; there weren't too many statistics questions.

The German exam was interesting; I had to go somewhere beyond Hogsmeade because the CD player wouldn't work that close to Hogwarts. I finished most of my exam, which I was happy about. For the writing in German section I wrote about my friends and I on our imaginary pirate ship. Nostalgia is at least good for something.

I got back to Hogwarts in the carriage just as Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. I jumped out of the carriage and met them on the stairs. November and it was getting pretty chilly but it hadn't snowed, I wondered how cold it would get before it would snow. I couldn't wait to see snow.

"How did you go?" Hermione asked me and the boys groaned, I giggled at them and told them I felt pretty good about both exams.

Ron held up a bag and handed it to me, I opened it to see lots of chocolate in there. I hugged him and he explained that they had all chipped in, including Draco. My heart gave a little jump a the mention of the blonde's name but I didn't show anything of it on my face, I think I had developed a crush on my former enemy, despite having almost killed him my first day of school.

Draco was becoming increasingly easier to be around, he was no longer sneering at me unless he was in front of his friends and that was only half-hearted so they wouldn't be able to realise that we had a truce. I actually started to enjoy Charms with him as my partner.

Dinner was great, I had my classics textbooks and was trying to re-read about Thermopylae and Artemisium while eating, ducking flying food and candles, guarding my other books from being stolen and discussing exam techniques with Hermione. Amazing fun!

I left early to look for a deserted classroom because I knew the Gryffindor common room would be just as loud. I found one on the second floor, or at least I thought it was deserted. I had already walked in and had my stuff spread over the desk I had chosen before I noticed his presence.

"Too noisy in the Great Hall? What are you studying?" Draco asked as he climbed off the seat and walked towards me.

"Classical studies, muggle stuff, it's my last exam tomorrow. It was also my favourite subject," I answered, my heart doing funny flops and getting caught in my throat.

"Need any help?" he asked being extremely co-operative.

I nodded my acceptance of his offer and handed him a textbook, "Can you test me on the dates for the battles?"

He nodded and we began studying again.

Suddenly he stopped asking me about dates of Mycale. I looked at him to see why he had stopped and saw him staring at my eyes. He realised I was looking at him and he smiled. I couldn't help but respond to that smile, I was drawn in by the power of his eyes and before I knew it we were kissing gently, slowly growing in fervor.

My wrist started to tingle but I took no notice of it, kissing Draco set off fireworks and I realised Matt was no longer holding onto my heart, the blonde before me was.

The tingling in my wrist grew stronger until it was a burning that made my eyes water, it stopped as soon as I stopped kissing Draco. He looked at me questioningly and I couldn't help it, I cried.

"I can't, Matt, he's watching and the burning was only a warning. Next time it will be excruciating pain because he wants me to suffer. I'm sorry Draco," I got up, grabbed my books and fled in record time that Draco was still left in the classroom, looking perplexed.

In that moment I hated Matt more than I had hated anybody, he was ruining my life and I wanted him to just die. I knew then that I would have to finish my gun, no longer to kill Draco but to kill my ex-boyfriend, my tormentor.


	12. Chapter 12

12)

I was excited by my first site of snow but my excitement was dampened by the on going reminders of Matt and the disappointment I saw in Draco's eyes when I glimpsed through his mask. We both pretended nothing was wrong. To prove this, Draco started going out with some 6th year Slytherin girl, that hurt to see them but like before I pretended nothing was wrong.

Christmas came and I was invited to the Burrow, Ron's home, since both Harry and Hermione were going and I didn't want to stay at Hogwarts alone so I accepted.

I had a lot of fun during the days, we played in the snow, a real novelty for me, although I did miss a traditional hot Aussie Christmas, I sent all of my presents a couple of weeks early so they would hopefully arrive on time. On Christmas morning I got many presents, most from my family and friends back home but I got some from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley gave me an extra warm woolly jumper, which meant I wouldn't have to wear several layers of clothing. Mostly I got chocolate, warm clothes, money or rubber ducks. I also got a few pirate things from Courtney and Alex, letting me know I was still the ship's Assassin.

The nights were different, I would often be woken up by Hermione or Ginny (whose room we shared) from the thralls of a nightmare or a particularly painful visit from Matt. Ginny didn't really understand what was happening to me and she tried to avoid me whenever possible.

Christmas dinner was great! Everyone had their presents with them and was acting strange, most had consumed alcohol, and everyone was made to perform something for the enormous gathering including a club called the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione and I sung Bohemian Rhapsody, she doing the high bits and me the low ones, no one knew what we were singing but we got great applause (mostly from Mr. Weasley). I was also dressed in my pirate gear, to honour my friends back home who had finished school and would be striking out into the work force (it felt odd not to be with them).

I liked all of the people at that Christmas gathering and had much fun but it was different to being home with my own family, although my mum assured me we would hold a special gathering for me.

We went back to school after the new year and by then my nostalgia, Matt's constant visits and Draco's complete ignorance of my love had turned into depression and was growing deeper with every night. I still hated crying in front of anyone. I would cry silently into my pillow at night or if I had two free periods in a row I would tend to sit in the shower and cry then with the water running and the tears washing away as they formed. If someone noticed that my eyes were red I would tell them that I was tired, mostly they seemed to believe this because of my nightmares. I could find no happiness even when I got sent a jar of vegemite from Codie, which everyone had to try. The faces they pulled got a weak smile from me but no other response.

Trelawny stopped telling me about my aura, I assumed it would be terrible to look at but even the knowledge that I was making myself sick could help me to change and find happiness.

Then it hit me as I was bouncing my soccer ball against my bed frame: soccer, it had always made me feel better in the past, I had to try it. So I grabbed my ball put on some trackies and headed out into the school grounds.

Spring was approaching, leaves were budding and the snow was melting so I could get very muddy but I didn't care, all I was thinking of were soccer drills I could do by myself. I dribbled the ball around several trees, I did runs and practiced goal kicking using two trees as goals and a bewitched rock (I had gained my transfiguration skills back) as a goalie.

That was how he found me, kicking a soccer ball past a rock and between two trees. I was actually beginning to feel happy until I heard his voice, "Mudblood playing muggle games, how ironic, you do realise we are in a school of magic, don't you?"

I turned to face Draco my happiness deserting me abruptly, as I looked at his sleek form in well-made casual robes. My insides froze and shattered, I had tried to avoid him except for lessons and here he was watching me completely covered in mud, kicking an equally muddy ball around, I felt like I could vomit.

"Yes, I know where we are, I also happen to like soccer, love it in fact but that's something you wouldn't know, nor did you need to. But hey, I'm done now, what do you want?" I replied, my voice as icy as my shattered insides, if I hadn't bones I would have collapsed.

"McGonagall sent me out here to tell you that Dumbledore wants to see us all in his office," Draco answered stiltedly. "I have strict instructions that you must stop kicking that pathetic piece of leather around and come with me."

"No, I don't think I will, I think I will stay out here with my "pathetic piece of leather," have fun at your meeting," I stated and started playing again.

Next thing I knew, I was standing in a muddy puddle in the middle of Dumbledore's office my soccer ball next to me on the floor. I turned to see Draco sneering at me and I tried to launch myself at him, like I had on our first day of the school year but seeing my intention, Harry, whom was already in the room, grabbed me around the waist preventing any further violence from me.

Dumbledore stood from his desk and peered around the room, "Now that we are all here and conscious, I will explain why I have brought you here. Our spies tell us that we shall be expecting an attack from Voldemort in the spring, probably around Easter."

"Ostara," I muttered without thinking.

"Right, Ostara in the old religion. He will be attacking Tanehbutch, Nemeen's old school." My eyes widened at that and my mouth flapped in disbelief. "We understand he wants to take over Australia, starting with Tanehbutch and South Australia and going from there. He also doesn't believe that we will be able to stop him, so, it seems that you are all going on a plane trip. You will be leaving in two weeks and staying with Nemeen's old Maths tutor, he has agreed to change his house around to look like the Gryffindor tower, sorry Mr. Malfoy. The Order will also travel with you but inconspicuously. Miss Granger, your parents have been notified and they fully understand. Mr. Weasley, your parents are travelling with you and Harry, as your aunt and uncle have made it clear, they don't care where you go, as long as its not back to them. Mr. Malfoy, we decided not to notify your parents especially since they are death eaters. And Miss Cahill, we couldn't tell your parents because we fear that they may be being watched, you can't tell anyone where you are going, especially your friends because of the same reason. Do as I say, this is not some Defense Against the Dark Arts class, this is real and it could very well be the final battle."


End file.
